


Sexy Creeps

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton has sensitive nipples, Cunnilingus, F/M, Just two creeps creepin' on each other, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Slight hand kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to town, you find yourself with nowhere to stay when you have a few problems with your new house. Frederick Chilton, desperate as ever for a house guest, offers you a room at his and you agree. You are somewhat worried about your conflicted feelings toward him, and soon discover what a pervert he is, deciding to play him at his own game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Creeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_valkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/gifts).



> This was written after a discussion with little_valkyrie herself about the sexy creepiness of Chilton, and what it would be like to live with him as a friend, knowing he wants more and winding him up about it.

Moving to Baltimore for a new job at the State Hospital for the Criminally Insane was probably the biggest upheaval you’d ever experienced. Having recently graduated, you'd been lucky to secure a job so quickly - you certainly didn't expect to actually get the job and to have to move so far away. But you did want the job and you were ready for a challenge. Plus your boss is hot.

After your first stage of interviews, you had to be seen by Dr Chilton who was smarmy and kind of a creep, and you could tell he was trying (too) hard to impress you but he had a cute smile as well as great hair. Unfortunately your nerves took over and you couldn't remember much about his body or anything else; you couldn’t let this distract you. You did however notice his big, beautiful hands when he shook yours before showing you out. They were incredibly large, soft and beautifully tan.

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t daydream about him a little in between waiting to get the call to say whether you were successful in your interview. 

The call finally came and you had two weeks to find a new place to live and reorganise your life. That’s when things started to go wrong. Your new place was cute and homely, but it had a bug problem which grew worse over your first couple of days there. By your third day at work you needed to do something about it and called the fumigators, leaving you with nowhere to stay for the next week. You asked for leave so you could travel back and stay with a friend, but it was refused almost immediately, by Dr Chilton himself, you called you to his office.

————

“Is there some problem?” He didn't sound concerned at all, it was more a probing question to find out what in the world you thought you were doing requesting leave. He stood over you, trying to intimidate you and snake you feel small.

“I have nowhere to live for the next week, Doctor, I have just moved here and there is nowhere for me to stay while my house is being fumigated.”

“I see. Well you simply can not have the next week, we needed you to start this week for a reason and we have no one to cover you for at least the next two weeks.”

You started to tear up. You couldn’t afford to pay your rent which was frankly extortionate given the problem you were already having, as well as paying for a hotel for a whole week - all the hotels within distance of the hospital were luxury, you could stretch to one, maybe two nights at best. Then what? You didn’t fancy sleeping at the hospital.

“Then what do you suggest,” you managed to say without your voice breaking, “I can’t afford a hotel at the moment and I don’t know anyone around here.”

“You know me.” He said it so simply, an immediate response without thinking. He also sounded pretty slimy and when he realised what he had just said and how he said it he looked embarrassed.

“I barely know you. Besides, it would be inappropriate.” You didn’t look at him.

“I can prepare a room for you here at the hospital, then.” He sounded disappointed and turned his back to open his office door.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” It was an offhand comment that you only half-hoped he didn’t hear.

“Well, then, what would you suggest?” He was getting fed up now and giving the impression he didn’t have time for this. In truth, he had plenty of time - the problem was that he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

“I don’t have anything to suggest. There’s nothing I can do.” You were expecting him to fire you because if you took the leave without permission that’s what would happen anyway. If you had nowhere to stay and refused the hospital then it was the only option, so you might as well be gone.

“I will offer you a room at my house one more time and it is my final offer. There is nothing more I can do for you.” He sounded so desperate and it kind of put you off.

You don’t have to do anything at all you thought. But you wanted, and needed, this job.

“Fine.” You said it reluctantly, and he smiled. Smirked, actually.

You stood up to face him and he got closer, a little too close, to shake your hand.

“So, we have a deal?”

“There’s no deal,” you say doubtingly, wondering if you’ve made the right decision. He’s hot but he’s creepy. “But I accept your offer. Thank you.”

He didn’t move, so you shifted around him to see yourself out.

“I will email my address to you. I will be home at 7pm tonight.”

“Thank you. Good day, Dr Chilton.”

————

As you were gathering your things and making sure your hair was in place and what you were wearing made you feel confident, you couldn’t think of a reason to be so attracted to him. He was creepy, lecherous, slightly pervy, and frankly a bit of a loser. There was something though. Something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

————

You drove up to his driveway and after he buzzed you through the gates you saw his big impressive house. You’d noticed his hands but you hadn’t actually noticed where he wore his ring - you were sure he had been wearing one, but on which finger you weren’t so sure. You could be staying with a whole family here. A whole family who you’d never met. You started to feel nervous, and bad about the fact that you’d made such a big effort to look good for him when you’d stopped at home to get your stuff together. Maybe he was just trying to look authoritative and wasn’t such a creep after all.

You got your cases out from the boot of your car and stopped to fasten a couple of extra buttons at the top of your dress to look more presentable for a family setting. He opened the door as you reached the top step.

“Please come in.” He took one of your cases and carried it up some stairs. He was struggling a little with your case and his cane but you didn’t feel you knew him well enough to say anything about it, so you just followed, shutting the door behind you.

When you reached the top of the stairs he turned around to face you.

“I have a guest room downstairs, however I am having some work done in there at the moment so I have prepared a room for you up here. That is my room,” he gestured toward a set of double doors at the very end of the long corridor, “This will be your room.”

You followed him to a door two down from his own and he left your case outside the door to show you in.

“ am sure you will find everything you need, however if there is anything else, please let me know. Your bathroom is next door on the left. If you use the kitchen, keep it clean. You are welcome to join me in the sitting room for a drink.” He raised his eyebrow on the last comment.

“Thank you, Doctor-“

“Frederick, please. We are not at work here.”

“Thank you, Frederick,” his first name tasted wrong, like you should still be calling him by his title, “is there anyone I should meet?”

He looked confused at first, then almost hurt.

“I live alone.” He didn’t look at you and you felt rude for saying anything.

“You have a lovely home, Doc- Frederick. Really lovely. I will feel very at home here.”

He looked at you now. “Thank you. I’ll be in the sitting room.”

————

After unpacking some of your things and checking out your bathroom, you undid those two buttons at the top of your dress again and headed downstairs.

“Ah, what can I get you?”

“Wine would be lovely, thank you.”

You saw his eyes light up.

“In that case, please follow me to the wine cellar.”

You followed him down a narrow staircase to witness the biggest most beautiful wine cellar you’d ever seen. Curved glass walls lined with bottles. Entering through a gap you walked through a little maze of bottle covered glass walls as he talked you through as many of the wines he had as he could at the speed you were walking. You selected Cabernet Merlot and noticed the Frederick was having trouble reaching it, you assumed because of whatever injury meant he used a cane, it wasn’t high up so you offered to get it down for him, feeling bad for choosing it and making him stretch up.

As you reached up carefully, you realised as you grabbed the bottle that the skirt of your dress had ridden up to reveal the bottom half of your ass. Your cheeks burned red but you didn’t want to drop the bottle so you turned around with it to catch him, mouth open, head tilted, eyes wide. His head snapped back up as soon as you turned around fully but you had already seen the way he was looking at you. What a pervert, you thought, but as large contrast, a warm fuzzy feeling rushed through you.

You took the lead this time and walked back up to the sitting room leaving the wine on the side table for him to open, taste, and pour.

As you sat chatting, rather awkwardly, about not much at all, you were just watching him. The way he moved so elegantly and how fluffy and thick his hair looked. The hand gripping his glass was the one with the ring - his right hand. His really beautiful, soft, shiny, big hand with long thick fingers and perfectly manicured nails.

You excused yourself to bed, thinking that you needed to distance yourself from him before this did actually become inappropriate. You were noticing way too much about him and feeling too many conflicting feelings. But actually, when you thought about it, he was noticing a bit too much about you too. And whats more, you didn’t mind. You briefly considered that this could be quite fun, and maybe you could use this to your advantage - get him to really really notice you and maybe then you could take this further without endangering your job? Maybe? With all these thoughts swimming around in your head after a couple of glasses of red wine, you decided you’d sleep on it.

————

In the morning you remembered the events and thoughts you’d had from last night. You decided to go ahead and flaunt yourself a little, wind him up a bit and see if he told you he liked you first. You so wanted him to like you but you still couldn’t figure out why. So phase one.

You got in the shower, and knowing he was still in his bedroom, left the door open just a crack. You heard his bedroom doors open and waited a second before switching the shower off and stepping out. You can feel his eyes on you through the small gap as you reach for a towel and bring it up to rub your hair. You begin to turn around and hear him shuffling back to his room and closing the door - by the sound you can tell he’s trying to be quiet.

That went pretty well, and you got a taste for frustrating him. It was harmless and gave you a thrill. Maybe you were as bad as him. You didn’t really care - you had his attention and you wanted more.

You both went off to work separately, not seeing each other (apart form him ‘seeing’ you of course) until you were back at his again that night.

It would be the first time you would be eating with Frederick, and when you arrived at his house, he had already cooked something, offering you to join him at the table. The kitchen was surprisingly clean. Over dinner he explained his dietary requirements to you and hoped that you didn’t mind eating the mushroom and asparagus filo basket he had served. Of course you didn’t, and the food was delicious anyway.

You asked if he would mind you getting into your pyjamas before drinks as you’d been in your work clothes all day, and he had no objections. Lucky for him, your ‘pyjamas’ were actually rather revealing. A knee-length silky slip with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged you in all the right places and he didn’t know where to look when you came down the stairs to have a nightcap. You poured the drinks this time, and as you handed him his glass you made sure to brush his hand and linger for a second before moving away.

He was clearly becoming uncomfortable in his seat by the time you poured your drink and sat down next to him.

You were starting to get to know each other a little better by now and the conversations were no longer awkward. He even made you laugh - enough to tip some of your wine onto your nightdress.

“Oh, it’s the only one I’ve packed,” you lied, trying to sound disappointed.

“You can borrow a shirt of mine.” he replied so eagerly he even shocked himself, “just until this is cleaned of course.”

“Thank you Frederick, you’re so kind.” As you spoke you rested a hand just below his shoulder and he swallowed hard.

He delivered a shirt to your bedroom and you stood in the doorway as he handed it to you.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Frederick.” You left a gentle kiss on his cheek before brushing past him to go to your bathroom and wash up before bed.

————

Of course, you slept in his shirt all night and sprayed some of your perfume on it in the morning. You waited for him to go down for breakfast and snuck into his bedroom. It was gorgeous. He had a king sized bed in the centre of the room with the softest bed linen you had ever felt - and you thought the sheets in your room were good ones - there were luxurious pillows and cushions scattered around the top of the bed, and a silky blanket at the bottom (the bed was unmade - his housekeepers would see to that while he was at work). Behind the bed was a cabinet and there was a small bedside table at each side. The table at the side he slept at held a lamp, a clock, a glass of water, and a book. The table at the other side was completely empty. Closest to the the side of the bed that remained empty was a wall entirely made of glass - windows looking out onto vast gardens. The decoration in here was simple with decadent touches. You noted his bathroom was behind the bed on the right, and the dressing room on the adjoining wall near to it.

You checked to make sure he hadn’t come back upstairs and slipped into his bed. It was so comfortable and still warm where he had laid. You didn’t have time for daydreaming - you needed to leave before him this morning. You sprayed his pillow with a little of your perfume and stretched out in his bed, making sure it smelled like you enough for him to notice, then you slipped off his shirt and left it neatly folded on the cabinet behind the bed, where you supposed the housekeeper wouldn’t move it.

Later that night when you were in bed, you had left your bedroom door open. You wanted to leave the impression that you trusted him enough to do that. The downside was you could hear every noise in that damn house. Finally, Frederick went to bed and after seeing him linger for a second outside your door, you expected to at least get some peace and quiet. Well, you thought you would, until you heard it.

At first, it’s just the sound of him getting into bed but then a quiet whimpering, and then a grunting sound before hearing your name. You sit up, worried, thinking maybe you should check on him, but then you hear what you figured out was the sound of him humping the bed. You knew he was jerking off into the shirt, smelling you on it, and on his pillow.

————

It was coming up to winter, and it was freezing cold outside. Frederick had his house heated to just the right temperature, but there was a storm raging outside - his electric cut out so there was no heating or light. You had a few candles to take up to your bedroom and hoped that it would be back on tomorrow so you could get a hot shower. You had another plan for that.

You could tell he was nervous and he jumped each time there was a gust of wind blowing the rain harder into his floor to ceiling windows. You didn’t want to embarrass him or make him uncomfortable, so you did your best to sound soothing and keep his mind occupied with conversation.

You knew about his little treat last night and so had him in the palm of your hands. Wearing your nightdress again, back from the cleaners and good as new, you knocked on his bedroom door after the two of you went your separate ways for the night. Hearing a weak “Come in” from the other side, you slip between his doors and find him curled into a little ball beneath his thick duvet, a few candles burning on his bedside table. He peeked over the top of his duvet with messed up hair and a terrified expression, hoping you were here to make him feel better. He’d been scared of storms since before he could remember and coupled with his nightmares of more recent times he was finding tonight rather difficult, but he didn’t want you to know that.

“Frederick, I’m sorry to bother you but it’s really cold in my room. It’s stopping me from getting to sleep. Would you mind if I got in with you and shared some body heat?” You sounded innocent enough and the fact that you could have put on a few extra layers of clothing over that nightdress never even crossed his mind as his jaw dropped and he simply nodded in response. You assumed this was because he was scared, but truthfully, you’d truly managed to take his mind off that.

You crawled in at the other side and shifted up until you were laying next to him.

“Oooh that’s better,” you whispered.

His eyes wide, he relaxed out of the ball he was curled up in a laid beside you. Becoming aware of the situation between his legs, he rolled over to face away hoping that you wouldn’t notice the huge erection he was sporting.

You rolled over too and pressed yourself flush against his back, sliding your hand around from the small of his back and wrapping your arm around his middle, settling your palm on his chest. You bit your lip and pushed your fingers through the hair there and sighed into his ear.

“Night, Frederick.”

“… N-night.” He swallowed hard, eyes wide, and didn't fall asleep for quite some time.

————

You woke in the morning exactly as you were when you fell asleep pressed against him last night. He was fast asleep now though. The electric was working - the heating had kicked in and it was incredibly hot in the room, you were practically glued together.

Slinking out of his bed and tiptoeing around to his en suite bathroom, you took your nightdress off, leaving it on his bedroom floor, right in his eyeline so that it would be a perfect reminder of you as he woke up. You got into the shower without closing the bathroom door and waited for the noise to wake him. It didn’t take long. You faced away from the door but you could see him in the reflection of the shower tap - a shadow across the door frame.

You looked sensual under the hot steamy water, soap bubbles falling around your shoulders and ass. He was getting a good eyeful and you let him. You turned around to face him, panicking him slightly.

“I’m sorry I- is there a reason you are in my shower?” He tried to sound authoritative.

“I just got up and found my way in here, I hope you don’t mind.”

He was holding a hand up to block out the view of your naked body which you made no effort to cover up. He was doing this for show though - you could see him peeking around his fingers.

“Would you uh… er, would you like a towel?”

“Would you like to join me, Frederick?”

The tent in his pyjama bottoms was becoming more and more apparent as his jaw dropped. He’d put on a t-shirt since he got out of bed and you couldn’t wait to get that off him again, to see his chest as well as feel it.

He stumbles forward with his cane and leans it against the sink before heading toward the glass shower door.

“You’re going to have to take those clothes off before you get in here you know,” you leaned against the cool tiles with your hips tilted toward him, inviting him.

He looked away and removed his clothes slowly. As he turned around your eyes were instantly drawn to the long thick erection he had.

“Come on then,” you say as you stood up and beckoned him with your fingers.

He opened the shower door and joined you. He had no idea what to do with his hands, or any part of his body to be perfectly honest. You trailed your fingers down his scar gently, making him breathe in sharply before relaxing.

You grabbed his hand and pulled it toward you, guiding his fingers between your legs. He took the hint and slid his fingers between your folds, feeling your juices and pushing two fingers inside you. He was panting as he pushed you back against the tiles, the water from the shower hitting him across the chest. He thrust his fingers in and out, occasionally pulling out to circle your clit before driving them back into you. His other hand was massaging a soapy breast, pinching your nipple every now and then.

Moaning and writhing against the tiles, you reached for his hard cock and slid a soapy hand from the base to the tip. He was already melting from watching you in your state of complete pleasure, but this tipped him over the edge.

He removed the hand from between your legs and gestured toward the tiled seat jutting out at one side of his large shower. Sitting down and pulling you toward him, he trailed kisses down your warm, wet stomach while you stood in front of him. He paused briefly and dipped a little lower to lick your clit, lapping at it and slowly flicking it with the tip of his tongue. You brought your leg up to rest a foot against the shelf of the seat and bucked your hips forward, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing tightly and he slowed down. You wanted him to get faster but he wanted to tease you, like you had been teasing him for days. He was a master at listening in and watching others in secret. He knew what you were up to.

“Oh, Frederick! Faster, please,” you begged.

He stopped.

“Admit it and I will continue.”

“Admit what?”

He pressed a finger against your clit with just enough pressure to keep you on the edge of boiling over.

“You have been teasing me. I know every trick in the book, did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“I’m sorry!” You were surprised and a little embarrassed. He was still your boss after all.

“Please. Don’t apologise, I happen to have found it all very appealing.”

“Oh I know.” Oops. You didn’t really mean to say that out loud.

“You know what?”

A firm rub to your clit made you moan helplessly.

“Ahh- I know you like it, I could hear you moaning my name the other night. And I rather liked that too.” You looked him in the eye and matched his smirk.

He removed his hand and you sank down, knees either side of him, reaching down and guiding his cock into you. You both moaned at finally feeling each other simultaneously. Slowly you rocked back and forth as you nibbled and kissed his neck and jaw. Your hand found it’s way to his chest and rubbed over a nipple, eliciting a loud whimper from him.

“I’ll make you moan it again,” you promised.

Taking note and pinching his nipples roughly, bouncing on his cock, he was coming completely undone beneath you. His grip on your waist would leave bruises and he struggled to keep his mouth shut for more than a few seconds at a time.

He slipped a hand between you both to tease your clit and before you knew it your body was tensing and shivering, you came hard and rode him faster and faster with and less rhythm as you did. You pinched his nipples so hard that it pushed him over the edge. You leaned in and kissed him desperately, sliding your tongues together as you rode him to completion, his orgasm hitting suddenly, and loudly, his moans echoing off the bathroom walls. He broke the kiss, shouted your name as he came and pressed his face into your shoulder.

When your breathing slowed, you climbed off to perch next to him.

“I really needed that,” you half-teased. “I reckon you did too, by the look of it.”

“When do you have to leave?” He actually looked sad. So pathetic.

“I’m going home today, but... I never have to leave if you don’t want me to,” you joked.

“Then stay,” he said simply, and seriously, not looking at you.

“How about dinner? Tomorrow night. Let’s see how it goes and maybe I will want to stay over a little more often.”

The promise of seeing you again made him light up, he was thoroughly expecting you to leave never to return and snicker at him in the corridors at work. Hence the pathetic behaviour.

“Yes! Um. Yes. I will pick you up.” So eager.

“Great. Now, how about you show me some more of what you can do with those gorgeous hands of yours?” You smiled at him and pulled him toward you, leaning against the glass shower wall behind the seat.

“Gladly,” he responded, leaning into you and hardly able to believe his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an incredibly detailed image in my mind of what Fredericks Bedroom, bathroom and dressing room look like, but I'm not sure how well that came accross. If you need more details, I'll happily draw you a diagram!
> 
> And suggestions welcome, as always :)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The House Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488775) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
